Allies With Who?
by BlackWerewolfDemon
Summary: A Human and a Draenei go on a long adventure to form the Alliance and Horde together, as allies, how will this work? With friends of course! They join up with 3 nightelves, a tauren, a troll, and a blood elf. But what's to come for these dreamers?


**Author's Note: **All the main characters are real characters played by myself, my family, or my friends, less important characters are mostly not real or belong to the creator's of the game. Oh, and: I don't own WoW, you all know that

The Blood of a Beast, Senses of an Angel, and the Wings of the Broken 

_Chapter 1_

An Ending and a Brand New Beginning

"Ugh…S'bored." Sashara sighed as she stared out at the continuous plains of Durotar. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Oh how she wanted to be one of the wanderers that get the chance to fight those damn alliance folk who dare to come to Horde land.

She was a part of the Zandalar Tribe of trolls, her mother being one of the few females left of the tribe hadn't wished for her to stay on the island and protect the men. Not like they even needed protection, the Zandalar Tribe was beginning tribe of all tribes. But now they're in exile because of those damned night elves! Oh what she wouldn't do to wrap her hands around a night elf's neck and strangle it. But that was a dream she count on fulfilling soon. Seeing as whenever the alliance came they would go too. Go away with the cries of victory.

She sighed again and hoped for something to just pop out of no where and give her something to do.

"Bored again, I see" Oclashi came from behind her.

"Hey Oclashi, a'd yes, I'm bored. Out of mah mind to go inta bigga de'tail." She rubbed at an itch on her forehead.

"Ah, well that's life in the war for ya." The old orc was like a father to her, the father she never had.

"I jus' wish someting out'da the ordinary would happen. All that ever happens around here 'tis the alliance running through here and taking more pride from the Horde." She leaned against her chair.

"That's why there are so many guards here." He reminded the young troll. "You know you're mother would be so proud of you if she were here right now." Staring out at the dark blue sky he sighed.

"I know, some day I'ma go and visit her at da island." Sashara pictured her mother in the back of her mind; she knew she'd look different as to the fact that she hadn't seen her mother in five years.

"Your mother is a beautiful woman, that's one trait you certainly got from her." Oclashi smiled down at the troll.

"Oclashi?"

He grunted, acknowledging his name being called.

"When do ya reckon I'll get ta see mah mother again?"

"Soon enough, Sashara, soon enough." He reassured the troll.

"But that's not soon enough…" She closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself leaving Durotar once more to see her mother.

"Captain. We have a new quest!" A younger orc ran up the stairs and addressed Oclashi.

"Ack! Not more fish!" Renak stared at the plate thrown at her.

"Eat up," A dwarf woman said and left their table to the next.

"I hate fish!" Renak mumbled as she poked at the half cooked snapper.

"You hate all seafood, but I know where you're coming from with the fish." Liakono pushed her plate away.

"I can't wait 'til we got off this damn ship." Renak pushed her plate away too.

"In the morning we'll be getting off, be happy. "I could live on a ship all my life." Liakono sighed and imagined herself as a pirate instead of a warrior.

"And eat fish for the rest of your life?" Renak smirked.

"Hell no."

"Just one more day, Liakono, just one more day." Renak mocked her friend.

"Don't mock me!" Liakono put at hand on her axe handle, ready to threaten Renak with her life.

"Geez, I'm just joking around!" Renak giggled.

"Yeah yeah, it's alright, but don't mock me! You know how much I hate that!" Liakono leaned on the wooden table and took her hand off her axe.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I forgot." Renak remembered how much Liakono had been made fun of and mocked when they were both younger. Sometimes Renak would find her friend crying in the backs of the spider caves because of how hurt she was.

"_Hey, are you alright?" Renak kneeled down next to Liakono's fallen apart body._

"_No," the young night elf sobbed._

"_It's alright, once those stupid orphan kids and the other humans leave Teldrassil everything will be better." Renak put an arm around her friend's back to try and calm her._

"_But I'll still get ridiculed," her words drowned in her tears and hands._

"_I'm ridiculed too, so you're not alone in this." She took so much pity on her friend more then herself though._

"_That's only because you can't do a simple heal; I'm ridiculed because of my damn voice!" Liakono cried out._

_Renak was taken back by her friend's curse for a moment but easily let it slide. "It just makes you more unique," Renak pat Liakono on the back, trying desperately to reassure her friend._

"_In what way?"_

"_You'll see, here," Liakono looked up; Renak stuck here hand out, "from this point on, we'll become the warrior and druid ever. Then everyone will look up to us and give us some respect" _

"_Ever?" Liakono's tears stopped at her friend's act._

"_Okay, new deal, we'll make such a difference in Azeroth that we'll be known throughout history." Renak smiled her classic toothy grin._

_Liakono wiped the tears from her face and took Renak's hand. "Yeah, I like that goal." The both of them giggled and walked out of the empty caves. Only to get yelled at by the elders for being gone for so long._

"Yeah, we'll be great someday." Renak though out loud.

"What?" Liakono looked at her pal with a weird look.

"Oh, nothing, just saying we'll be great. Remember?" Renak snapped out of her memory and scratched her head.

"Right," Liakono reached for her bag and pulled out some bread and bananas.

"Yes! Real food! Renak opened her bag and pulled out some water and plainstrider leg meat to eat.

**Crash! Boom!** Went everything in the wood box in Killia's hands. "KILLIA!" Yelled Kurone as he stormed out from behind the table and over to Killia.

"Oops?" She put the box on the floor to see the damage. A few broken vials and some spilled strength potions, nothing too bad.

"What did I tell you about being careful?! Look at the mess you made in that box!" Kurone yelled pointing down at the box.

"It's just a box, besides, if we just throw out the box and put the potions that weren't damaged on the shelves she'll never notice, or care for that matter." Killia defended.

"Yes, she will care after I tell her what you did!" He smirked at his reply, thinking he was going to Killia in so much trouble when the real owner of the alchemy shop gets back in the next day.

"Whatever, it's late, and I want to bed. I'm leaving; you can handle all you want." Killia turned and stormed off to the inn. "I'm leaving tomorrow anyways," she mumbled to herself as she walked down the Darnassas path to the inn.

"Hey! Feather! Wake up!" Bullsnout, Featherlox's father yelled from behind the tent.

"What? Huh? Oh, its morning isn't it?" She sat up and pulled the blanket off of herself. "Get up, Shizaui," She yawned and stretched out her arms. Why were the nights so short nowadays?

A blue and brown blanket russled around until the head and paws of a lioness popped out from under them. Featherlox giggled and pulled the rest of the shaggy blanket off the silly lion. She growled and bobbed her head about.

"Wake up, girl," Featherlox pat the lion the shoulder.

'I don't wanna wake up, maybe later." Lioness yawned back.

"No, now, unless you don't want to eat tonight," Featherlox stood up and gathered her clothes scattered all around the tent.

'You should consider being more organized." Shizaui stood up and walked to the plainstrider hide door of the tent.

"Shut up, I'm plenty organized," Featherlox looked down at the mess of her tent. There sat her "boots", packs, ammo pouch (with at least half of the ammo scattered on the floor), a few books, her gun, and her axe spread all over the left side of her bed; and she didn't dare look at the right side. "Okay, so I could use a little bit more organization, but not now." Featherlox gathered her packs and slung them over her shoulder, sheathed her axe, and put her gun over her back.

'Let's go," Shizaui walked out the tent looked up at the still dark sky. 'Sun's coming in two hours." She growled. They lost precious hunting time with Featherlox's un-organization.

Featherlox cursed in her native tong and ran out of the tent. "Come on!" She hissed at Shizaui and they sprinted towards the inn.

"Lic! Give me my kodo, now!" She yelled ahead, making her brother scramble out of sleep and grab a white kodo's reins and throw them towards Featherlox as she came by. "Thanks," She yelled as she jumped onto the kodo, kicked it, and ride off into the Barrens.

The sun rose high into the purple sky. Even if you could barely tell, it was still there.

"Morning's come," Linia said, leaning on the walls of the ship.

"About time, this has been such a long night," Ixel wiped her sweat covered brow.

"To you, at least you've had something to do, I've had to sit here and do nothing." The human rubbed dirt from her green tunic.

"Yeah right, you've been running around killing moths all night. Because of you they might be extinct." The Draenei mage replied, rubbing dust from her hands.

"At least they weren't blood elves." Linia never really had anything against the Horde. She always thought it was just some stupid rivalry that should have been settled a long time ago.

"What are you? Some kind of priest now?" Ixel set her pack down beside the wall and sat down, leaning her head on the wall.

"No, I just think there should be _some_ peace between the alliance and the horde." The dark skinned human slid down the wall and sat onto the ground.

"How about you say that in front of the warcheif's face? I'm sure he'd agree with you." Ixel chuckled.

"Okay, so there are some flaws with my plan, but it could happen!"

"Sure it could, in you're head."

"What a supportive friend you are," Linia grabbed her pack and out all the ripped moth wings she gathered.

"I'm sorry," Ixel stopped dead in her laughing and felt a pain in the pit of her stomach. "Hey, how's about we go and work on that dream of yours."

"Wish, but sure, sounds like fun." Linia smirked at the thought of something new to finally come up.

"Alright, we'll start right now! Come on, there's a boat to Auberdine in three hours, we can catch it if we hurry." Ixel stood up and pulled Linia's arm.

"Alright alright, let's go already." Linia stood up and grabbed the reins of her paint horse.

"Off we go, to achieve mission impossible!" Ixel mounted up on her grey elekk and rode off.

"Hey! It might happen!" Linia chased Ixel through the crash site off through Azuremyst Isle.

"Here's the head you wanted," the blood elf threw the head down at the undead general. "Now, about my pay," Kaliasa smiled devilishly as she leaned against her staff.

The rotting bodied man sighed darkly and pulled out a piece of gold. "Here, now be gone with your greedy self." He rasped.

"One gold piece? Is this it? I say, this is a rip-off!" Kaliasa stared down at the single piece of gold in her hand.

"Yes, it is a rip-off, for me having to pay you so heavily to go kill someone." He gave an impatient look at the greedy blood elf.

"What?! You should pay me more then just one piece of gold to go and be so generous as to slay someone you could have killed all by yourself!" The girl argued.

"How the Banshee Queen puts up with you and honors you still confuses me, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with you." He mumbled to himself in his native tong.

"What's that you say?" She stood from her staff and marched towards the undead man to get the money she really deserves.

"Guards," he sighed and turned his back to her, his rotted spine showing through his golden armor.

Within seconds, the blood elf and her void walker were thrown out of the tower. Landing on the path in front of the stairs, she stood up and stormed off.

"It was a fine amount that I should be paid for doing most of the work." The void walker said in his raspy and dark voice.

"You?! You serve me," Kaliasa laughed as she mounted on her skeletal horse that she preferred over the fel steeds for most warlocks. Plus the smooth ride made her very happy when she crossed different areas. The fel steeds had worse tempers then the skeletal horses. "Hell, the alliance are more sensible then those forsaken freak shows."

"I don't think you should disrespect them like that, seeing as they honor you very highly." The void walker followed his master as she rode off from the tower.


End file.
